


Wolf and After Hours

by Anonymous



Category: Ookami to Koushinryou | Spice and Wolf
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hot Springs & Onsen, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26955931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: After a cycle of the seasons, you find yourself back at the bathhouse.
Relationships: Holo (Ookami to Koushinryou)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: Anonymous





	Wolf and After Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to "Three Drinks, Two Wolves and A Long Night".

The night is dark and frigid as you push on ahead. Finally, between the silhouettes of the birches lining the lonely mountain road, you can see light in the distance. The main building contracts strongly against the darkness beyond and you're relieved when your fingers finally touch the handle. Shaking off the flakes of snow from your coat, you push inside in a hurry, happy to finally escape the cold. As expected, the lobby itself is empty. Naturally, given the hour of your arrival you expected nothing else. Instead of ringing the bell on the counter, you opt for taking a seat at the right side of the large room. Sitting down one chair to relax your legs, you hang your heavy coat over the other and sink into the soft leather. Exhaling deeply, you close your eyes. At this point you wouldn't mind falling asleep on the spot.

On the last miles, the weather had deteriorated considerably and with every step after, not only your tiredness, but the sudden, very real danger of being overwhelmed nature had weighed on you.  
As you lie there, you can hear the fire crackle, listen to the voices of nightly predators, but it's the branches scraping against the roof under the occasional gust of wind which never allow you to drift off into deep slumber. You do get close enough as the minutes go by, thinking little. Then, there's a new sound in the distance. A door falls closed in one of the hallways leading away from the entrance, followed by a short silence, until a series of quick, but thoughtful steps make the floorboards sing ever so silently as someone approaches. You lazily open your eyes and look around, still squeezed against the back of the chair and when you see her, your heart leaps. Across the room from you, by the counter stands the owner of the inn and bathhouse called Spice and Wolf, writing something down in a book.

_Holo._

The light from the fireplace illuminates her form just enough to make the red of her eyes shine in a deep crimson when she finishes and turns to you. You don't have to say anything. Of course, she noticed you. She walks across the room, directly in your direction. Suddenly, you feel rather nervous.

"I see you have returned at last", she says, offering a smile. So, she does recognize you. A whole cycle of the seasons has gone by since your last visit. You let your surprise be known and her smile brightens. "You were a memorable guest", she states bluntly. "The book tells me you have not reserved a room for yourself."

Admittedly, you didn't because you didn't think it would be necessary. "Fortune is on your side", Holo says. "This late in the year, only few dare to take on the mountain. Follow me." You jump from your seat, quickly scrambling to pick up your coat and follow Holo as she walks into one of the hallways.

It doesn't take you long to remember that this path does not lead to the rooms, but to one of the hot springs at the back of the facility. A different one from your last visit, but you appreciate that Holo doesn't want you to face the cold again. She opens the door for you, a gust of warm, humid air hits you and it gives you goosebumps. Indeed, a bath is just what you need, sleep can wait a little longer. You rush inside, folding and placing your coat in the wardrobe. The door shuts close as you're busy strapping off your boots. What gets your attention is the sound of the lock turning. When you turn your head, Holo is standing there, smiling.

Meeting your eyes, she doesn't let her intentions up to your imagination because she takes the edge of her plain shirt into her hands and pulls it over her head in one swift motion. Your mouth feels a little dry as you take in her bare torso, your eyes drifting along her beautiful, pale skin. The motions of your hands fasten, as you unbuckle your trousers and slip out of them. Holo comes closer as you do but doesn't fully undress before she's standing right in front of you. You watch, taking in every little movement as she bares herself before you. She pauses for just enough time to allow you to get a good look at her body, down from her knees, over her tights and her glistening sex, over her belly, her breasts and up to her face again. Her smile remains burning brightly as she sinks onto the floor. You had not dared to hope for another special treatment, yet here is she is.

The soft touch of her fingers makes your cock twitch. Quickly, your erection builds fully and the look on Holo's face as she leans in makes you hold your breath. It lasts for maybe a moment. Tired as you are, you can't even bring yourself to care about showing restraint. You groan as her hand travels along your shaft. A different kind of warmth slowly begins to build within you as she does. Despite everything that happened between you during your last visit, there's a new layer of intimacy here. That you're by yourself tonight certainly plays a part, but the familiarity with each other, too, adds to the atmosphere. With another passage of her hand, she stops, thumb on the tip of your shaft and licks her lips. She takes it into her mouth without hesitation. Even know, the crimson of her eyes stays locked on yours, piercing and mysterious. Her tongue brushes against your shaft in small kitten-licks and you become louder as she keeps it up.

When she takes you deeper, you can't resist reaching for her head, brushing through the hair behind her wolf ears, and she hums, pleased. The quiet noise tickles you with gentle vibrations, the effect of which become stronger as she takes your cock deeper and deeper, until you feel the tightness of her throat enveloping its whole length. Holo holds you down there, the contractions of her throat as she voluntarily deprives herself off breath sending shockwaves of pleasure directly to your core. She begins to bop her head, and your fingers tighten in the curls of her brown hair. As she goes, her tongue joins her lips, pressing as tightly against the underside of your shaft as they do, and breathing, as well as keeping it together at all becomes more difficult for you. Even though she can't smile anymore with her mouth preoccupied, but the spark has remained in her eyes.

Under her relentless efforts, your cock twitches more strongly in her mouth and such a little hint is all it took to spur her on. Going all out, Holo bops her head faster, moves her fingers along your length with the same rhythm. You clench your teeth as she does, claw into her hair in a desperate attempt to seize control of the pacing, but the look she gives you quickly makes you abandon it. She offers something in return for your willingness to go along with her whims, however. After taking you all the way once more, her movement slows, and her fingers leave your shaft. In exchange for them, her sharp fangs take over and explosions of pure bliss course through you as she gently scrapes your cock with them, tongue remaining on its underside. Your eyes flutter shut as electric waves of pleasure rain down your spine.

It takes but a few more rounds of her mouth and teeth travelling along your length to make you grunt out a warning. Like back then she doesn't withdraw. Quaking with pure delight, you let it all out inside Holo's mouth, filling it with thick, hot bursts of cum erupting from your pulsating cock. You pant for air when it all comes to an end. Your grip loosens on Holo's hair and through still half-closed eyelids, you watch as she slowly withdraws, stopping to just briefly suck on the tip. A wicked grin appears on her features for a moment. She opens her mouth, showing off all she milked from you, swirls it around with her tongue and finally gulps it all down before standing up.

She extends her hands toward you and you take the invitation. Wondering about her exact plans, you ask much as you follow her towards the pool of hot water.

"Don't let other guests be your concern", Holo says and takes a step inside. "This house is mine and I may use it as I see fit." She sinks into the water until only her head remains above. You follow, wary about the temperature difference and more slowly, but immerse yourself up to the shoulders eventually.  
"Besides", Holo says, side-eying you, "it has been a long day." She stretches and closes her eyes as she sinks in a little further, making it clear there was nothing left to say.

That much, you think, is true for both of you.

**Author's Note:**

> I already posted this, but made a few changes because I wasn't happy at all how it turned out. Can't guarantee it'll remain online.


End file.
